Kiss the BOY
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the (girl) BOY


*Si he estado viendo a Disney! XD

*Aww espero que les gusté :)

*Lo sé soy una infanti! ^_^U

*South Park NO me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción

*Bien aquí vamos :D

Kiss the Girl **BOY**

-Shalalala!... Kiss the Girl!...- canto Ruby a todo volumen entre los pasillos de su casa

-Ruby! Cierra la boca!- grito su hermano cuando escucho la chillona voz de la chica en pasillo -Es muy temprano para que comiences con eso!- realmente era temprano para que ella cantará a ese volumen, sin embargo en nada le afectaba realmente al moreno, él había estado despierto desde horas antes

Cuando ella escucho los reclamos de su hermano fue hasta el cuarto de este para abrir la puerta de un golpe -Tienes algún problema?!- dijo amenazante al llegar al cuarto

Cuando Ruby llego vio a Craig sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando por la ventana -Sí! Que eres la única persona que se levanta a las 5:30am para cantar algo tan infantil- contesto sin mirarla

La chica lo miro y frunció el ceño -"Infantil" yo?- comenzó indignada -Lo dice quien se pasa mirando por la ventana, la casa del chico nuevo... Sin atreverse a decirle un simple "Hola"?- conforme hablaba Ruby se acercó hasta la ventana

"...There you see her, sitting there across the way..."

Canturreó la menor al ver que la luz del cuarto del joven vecino nuevo se encendía

-Quieres dejarme en paz!- finalmente Craig desvío la mirada del casa de enfrente y miro a su hermana

-Deberías tratar de hablarle- Ruby miro por la ventana hacia la de el vecino -Es un chico bastante lindo- dijo al ver a un joven pelirrojo que somnoliento trataba de encontrar la manija de su puerta

Craig se sonrojo como jitomate cuando lo vio -Esto no te incumbe a ti Ruby!- el pelinegro trato de disimular regañando a la chica

-Tienes razón- ella se alejó hasta la puerta con la intención de marcharse -Pero, como soy una buena persona... Ayudare a mi estúpido hermano mayor a hablarle al amor su vida- río antes de salir por la puerta

Craig frunció el ceño molesto "Esa niña debe dejar de meterse en mis asuntos" el moreno miro una vez más hacia la ventana del pelirrojo antes de comenzar a prepararse para la escuela

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente Craig había terminado su desayuno y se dispuso a salir. Cuando el pelinegro cerraba la puerta de su casa escucho que la puerta de enfrente se abría

Para la suerte de Tucker en ese momento el pelirrojo también salía de casa; el azabache no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo en silencio, sin embargo cuando el ojiverde sintió la mirada del chico sobre él no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa

Las mejillas de Craig enrojecieron tanto ante el gesto que sintió ganas de entrar corriendo nuevamente a su casa, para no ser visto

-Kyle! Kyle!- de pronto desde unos cuantos metros una voz llamo al pelirrojo -Lamento la tardanza- tal como todas las mañanas Stan Marsh había ido a recoger al ojiverde

"...You're gonna miss the girl..."

-Si querías un momento... Ese era- Ruby abrió la puerta de la casa y salió con su mochila -Apresurate o llegaremos tarde-

-Ya lo se- Craig le mostró el dedo de en medio a la menor, mientras observaba a Kyle marcharse junto con Stan

"Maldito suertudo!" pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela junto con su hermana

Hacia una semana que Kyle Broflovski se había mudado al pueblo y desde el primer día el joven pelirrojo llamo la atención de todos... Ese cabello pelirrojo revuelto, en contraste con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su tes pálida y pecosa lo hacia lucir como sí fuese un muñeco de porcelana y esos labios delgado y bien definidos le daban el toque final su hermoso rostro

El ojiverde no hablaba demasiado, sólo abría la boca cuando era realmente necesario, pero cuando lo hacia cualquiera se enamoraba de la voz angelical que tenía; una voz suave, tenue, casi femenina

Craig no podía dejar de pensar en el chico desde la primera vez que lo vio un lunes en la escuela, pero desde ese día Stan Marsh se había vuelto el mejor amigo del ojiverde y le hacia un más complicado a Craig llegar a acercarse hasta el chico

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Kyle, quieres ir a jugar videojuegos está tarde? Cartman y Kenny irán- pregunto Stan, abrazando tiernamente al ojiverde

Kyle no hablo, sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Craig sólo observo la escena desde poca distancia, su locker y el del pelirrojo estaban muy cerca uno de otro y aún así jamás se habían hablado

-Ah! Jesucristo! Que ocurre?!- chillo Tweek estando al lado del azabache y viendo el rostro de ira contenida en el -Gah! Chicos!- el rubio se sobresaltó más cuando Clyde y Token llegaron desde atrás

-Tranquilízate Tweek- Token coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico tratando de calmarlo

-Creo que tomó más café el día de hoy- Clyde se recargó sobre los hombros del nervioso joven, sintiendo como temblaba descontroladamente

-Gha! Café!?- los tres chicos estaban detrás del pelinegro esperando a que este terminará de sacar las cosas de su locker

"Idiotas..." Craig vio a Kyle alejarse junto con el grupo de Stan, segundos antes de que soñara el timbre -Vamos- el azabache cerro la puerta de su locker y se marchó al lado contrarió seguido por sus amigos

Por sí dura poco para el pelinegro el hecho de que Kyle fuera parte de su "grupo contrario", en casi ninguna clase coincidían y las que lo hacían también se encontraba el joven Marsh con ellos, sin despegarse ni un momento del pelirrojo

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente acabaron las clases. El azabache caminaba junto a sus amigos cuando vio que el ojiverde y los otros tres chicos salían por la puerta principal "Maldito!" Craig frunció el ceño furioso al ver como Stan abrazaba al pelirrojo y lo besaba en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

-Acabas de gruñir?!- los pensamientos asesinos del pelinegro se vieron interrumpidos por Clyde tomando su hombro -Que ocurre contigo el día de hoy?- los tres chicos miraron extrañados al chico

Craig prefirió no decir nada continuar caminado; tenían planeado ir a tomar algo cuando Ruby se atravesó en el camino -A dónde crees que vas?!- grito señalando a su hermano

-A la cafetería- le contesto indiferente

-Mamá dijo que me llevarías a mi clase de danza- Ruby se cruzó de brazos

-Ugh! Como sí no pudieras llegar tu sola- Craig le mostró el dedo de en medio a su hermana

-Supongo que no te interesa la información que tengo sobre cierta persona- ella sonrió de lado y le dedicó una mirada retadora al azabache

Craig apretó los labios, esas simples palabras lo intrigaron, no tenía más opción que ceder al capricho de su hermana

-Bien, ya vámonos- los tres acompañantes del chico se miraron confundidos, desde cuando Craig Tucker complica un capricho como ese? Y a quien demonios se refería Ruby cuando dijo tener información? -Nos vemos luego- Craig se alejó del grupo junto con su pequeña hermana, dejando a los chicos totalmente confundidos

-Apresurate no debo llegar tarde!- grito altanera la menor, Craig no podía creer que estuviese aguantando semejante situación

Finalmente habían llegado a la escuela de danza -Bien aquí estamos, ahora dime lo que averiguaste- el azabache se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta

-Te lo diré cuando salga- la menor rodó los ojos

-Que?!- Craig le mostró nuevamente el dedo de en medio a la chica -Maldita aprovechada!-

-No soy estúpida! Se que te irás apenas te diga- Ruby también le mostró el dedo a su hermano y se metió a su clase de danza

Craig se quedo en la parte de afuera furibundo "Debería irme" pensó molesto

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente después de casi tres horas Ruby salió de la clase, encontrando a Craig sentado sobre la acera esperando impaciente

-Que mierda Ruby! Pensé que sólo sería una hora, pero tardaste un siglo!- cuando la vio salir el pelinegro no tardo ni un segundo en reclamarle

-Ya casi es la presentación y debo ensaya aún más- ella hizo el mismo gesto con la mano de cuando habían entrado

-Bien ahora dime!- exigió Craig

-Aún no, tengo mucha hambre- contesto altanera

-Ni sueñes que te llevare a comer- gruño el azabache

-Entonces no te diré nada- la menor ladeo el rostro en señal de disgusto

Craig le mostró el dedo -Como quieras, pero sólo tengo dinero para hamburguesas-

-Peor es nada- Ruby comenzó a caminar hacia las hamburguesas, el moreno la siguió de cerca

Después de la cena de hamburguesas ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia su hogar; durante todo el camino Craig no dejo de maldecir a la menor y ella no dejo de burlarse de su hermano

-Ah! Tengo tanto sueño- finalmente ambos llegaron a la casa -Me iré a dormir- la menor se dirigió a su cuarto

-A dormir? Aún tiene algo que decirme!- lo último que Craig quería era pensar que su hermana lo hubiese estafado -Sí no tienes nada que decir lo lamentarás!-

Ruby se detuvo en seco a la mitad de la escalera -No me amenaces!- contesto furiosa -Pero, lo prometido es deuda- la chica dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermano -Lo que averigüé es que...-

*Muchas gracias Por leer! ;)

*Lamento las faltas faltas de ortrografia :(

*Esperen el proximo capitulo :D


End file.
